bleed eachother dry
by redrocketracer
Summary: Izaya And Shizuo both know they are soulmates. They knew since the first initial meeting.


There was nothing eloquent about their first meeting.

The way soulmates work, their first flesh encounter really wasn't their first. As much as Izaya Orihara yearned for it not to happen, his usually pitch black sleep was almost always invaded on the same day, every year. There was no way around or through it. Sleep is an unavoidable thing, needed to survive and thrive. The day you and your soulmate are destined to meet is one day of the year you biologically cannot deny the seduction of rest. It's wired into you, no matter how much fight a human can give—the lure of your soulmate dream is inescapable.

Izayas dreams worked like any others with a destined love. Pitch black with only white text, imprinted in that space and surrounding your entire being. A glimpse into the vocabulary and the life of your soulmate. Every year you grow closer and closer to meeting in the middle. For the pitch black behind white text to start to seep color. For the words to get smaller but fuller, more jumbled and confusing.

Most people have soulmates. It' not a rare thing. Izaya thinks that after his first dream it must be a mistake, though. He loves humans, they're rather fun to toy with. Entertaining to mess with their heads. Understand the psyche. Izaya doesn't want to associate with them though, they're weak with their concepts of romance and destiny. No one will tie Izaya down to them, he will not fall to his knees and surrender to this human construct of romance.

What is it more than a burden?

However, it's not a mistake. Misjudgment or simply power of suggestion.

The dream returns.

Black and white with words easy for Izaya to read. He can feel the usual grin forming on his face. And he lets a laugh, mocking and cruel escape his lips.

"Exciting, exciting!" Izaya bellows. It's not the pleasure or knowing of having a soulmate that interest Izaya. It's just the fact that information is being presented to him. He may not actually care for human relationships or the concept of soulmates. Him having one is neither here nor there in the initial moment. Most humans don't ever find their soulmate, most never meet in the middle of all the worlds. So he's safe, the black has not started to bleed colors. His soulmates words are not blending in with his own. Izaya reaches his fingers out to touch one of the sentances written before him. You piss me off .

Even if he dreads having a soulmate, this is all knowledge to gather.

Izaya doesn't know who his soulmate by name is nor does he care .

However. That's their initial meeting. Age 12 in the confines of sleep. No faces, just knowing. Knowing that somewhere in the world there is that curse of a soulmate. Izaya trying to write it off as nothing serious.

The first meeting in person was equally exciting. Definitely not eloquent, however. Certainly not exciting in a good way.

He's clapping his hands at the friend Shinra insisted he meet. He's heard of him before. Shizuo Heiwajima. The rumors have all but been proven true and are on display for Izaya. Everyone's heard of Shizuo Heiwajima at their school. The monster. Anger, like fire is emitting off of Shizuo. Hot a ready to burn more of a destructive path than what has been burnt down. Shizuo's back is to him, bodies of beaten men scattered among him in their defeat. As he turns to Izaya, it's almost like Izaya can see his heartbeat. Pounding and every color around him looking more fuller, more saturated with every stutter of the organ. Izaya feels heat throughout his entire body. Like the fire that Shizuo lets off is curling and making way to him. Pulling him in, wanting to be closer. Izaya wonders if he is giving off the same thing.

Izaya's usual grin falters just the slightest. And he has to subtly take a deep breath in, then out. Hoping that no one notices. Especially not Shizuo.

Shinra is going on about how Izaya is an asshole, "not really good at all." At this, Izaya has his composure back. Just in the slightest. His heart is still thrumming, reaching. He stifles it.

"That's not really nice, Shinra."

Izaya says with such ease, as if unaffected by the fact that his soulmate is nothing more than a few feet away.

"No no, I meant that in a good way!" Shinra defends. Izayas got his eyes closed now, a tight lip smile on his face. He's avoiding the hot glare he can feel on him from Shizuo. Ignoring it. Hoping there is no realization on Shizuo. Praying that the sudden, burning yearn isn't returned. Though logically, he knows it is. Everything in research would prove this.

"You piss me off." Shizuo lets out. And Izaya opens one eye to that, it's the first thing said to him by his so called soul mate. Izaya recalls it. Remembers it like it's been a mantra in his head for years. The first sentence he touched in that dream scape. Izaya can feel himself heating at it. Feeding into the want he is suppressing. Shizuo's voice, just hearing it makes Izaya feel he needs to reach out and touch. As if to feel the others own heat under his fingertips.

It's dangerous.

But Izaya opens both his eyes and coats it with a mask of mockery.

"Oh yeah?" He questions. They know it's not true. Both of them. Izaya plays along. Because this is the kind of distraction he needs. Izaya knew the day he'd encountered his soulmate would come. He's dreaded it for years. No matter how much information he could gather from the dreamscape, from inky white words and black backgrounds. It doesn't take away the fact that he's fated to some asshole when he doesn't want. That the man across from him is his perfect match. He hates me .

Good .

It almost makes the pain of the rejection that Izaya tries to muffle worth it. Knowing that Izaya doesn't have to fall to his knees for some human biological defect.

"Too bad. I was hoping you and I could have some real fun together." It's suggestive, but that's just apart of Izaya's speech. He's playing it cool and it's not so much of an act more as in natural. So natural for Izaya to have a cool front and colder insides.

"Shut up."

"Now why you gotta be like that, Shizuo?"

And thus starts their first fight. It's fun, it's a good distraction to the pull Izaya feels to Shizuo. It's a good way not to think about how this monster is his destiny.

If Izaya finds himself out of breath after running, feet hitting the ground over and over. His heart pounding and clutching at his chest as he stops to calm its aching after Shizuo chases him around for a bit, trying to kill him.

It has less to do with the desire to turn around and let Shizuo claim him.

Izaya can tell himself this.

Maybe Shizuo isn't his soulmate. Izaya will tell himself this too as he slips off his shoes.

Maybe he's sick.

There is no denying it, though. When his yearly soulmate dream rears it's ugly head. And instead of black canvas with white words, there is a bit of color. Yellow, sunny yellows and oranges and reds like water color bleeding onto paper.

Izaya doesn't examine the words with interest.

He sits down among them, wills them to disappear.


End file.
